How Many More Days?
by mochimaruvii
Summary: Yuki Sohma is dying from an incurable disease. He finds a book, and summons a devil. What will he ask for, in return for his soul? Who will he meet along the way? *Yukiru* Yes, Yuki will die. But I promise it isn't as bad as it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

How Many More Days?  
  
  
By: Gingko-chan

~

Hey, all! Guess what, I still have two other stories going and I'm already starting a new one. ^_^' Oh well...This will be a short story though, probably around 3-4 chappies. So...no worries about this ficcie getting in the way of me finishing the other two ficcies. ^_^

I've actually had this story in my head for a while, but I could never figure out who the angel whould be. There was someone for the boy, someone for the girl, someone for the devil. But no one for the angel. No one in Furuba fits in my mind as a good angel character. At least not the kind I want. Finally, it was decided when I suddenly looked at my Furuba manga on the shelf. I decided immediately, it's gonna be ****. Hee, you'll find out who it is soon. ^_^

**I don't own any of the Furuba characters. Not to mention the fact that I got inspired by a short story in a manga I read. Actually, quite a lot of the parts are exactly the same. I also can't remember the manga artist...Me and my horrible memory.**

* * *

_We're sorry, but the disease in your lungs is slowly starting to affect your whole body. You may live for a few more months. Maybe less. You can never tell. But, you should be prepared._

Yuki Sohma was only 16, he had pale silvery hair, and a pair of dark gray eyes. His complexion was naturally pale, and effeminate. In short, he was beautiful. More than once, he had seen nurses stare at him, amazed at his beauty.

He sighed. _Time to go the library, maybe I'll find that book this time._

~

"Shigure. How many times do I have to tell you that human's lives are not for you amusement?"  
A rebellious-looking white haired boy looked cynically at the dark-haired man. The white-haired boy had soft, downy-white wings, and a halo. _A HALO?!_ So, the boy was an angel. Haru was dressed in a white button-up shirt, and light pants.

The man had laughing dark eyes and dark hair, as well as a pair of dark, leathery, bat wings. A devil. He was also dressed in a dark button-up shirt, and dark pants.

"Stop poking me. I know I shouldn't harrass humans, but they're just too much fun! Especially that girl, I can't remember her name...Mit-chan! That's who she is from now on, Mit-chan!"  
"You're weird."  
"Well, so are you. Better not let the people up there know you're even talking with me. Angels and devils don't usually mix, ya'know."  
"I'm still here, aren't I?"  
"Good point. So you're weird too. Oh, oops. Gotta go, just got a job. See ya!"  
Shigure just spread his wings, and disappeared into the sky.

~

Shigure appeared in a flurry of black petals, on the roof of a tall building. Standing in front of him; looking straight at him, was a young boy with silvery hair and grey eyes. Shigure smirked.

"Well, you called me, didn't you? So what's your wish? Wait. Don't tell me, there's this really hot high-school girl you've wanted but can't get."

Yuki raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"An endless supply of money?"

Nope.

"Indestructible power?"

Yuki sighed. "You are a devil right?"  
"Do you see any other devilishly handsome men with bat wings around here? No? I thought so. So, what is it?"  
"I'm going to die soon."  
"And...?"  
"I want to know when I'm going to die."  
"......That's it?! That's your wish?!"  
"Yes."  
"Excuse me for being rude, but that is ONE DUMB WISH."  
"According to the book, I get any wish I want, dumb or not."  
"I know that, but is it really worth damning your soul to hell for? Just to know a measly date?"

Yuki nodded.

"Fine. But just as procedure...When this wish is completed and you die, your soul is mine. This is the pact. You can never escape it, this is your fate the moment the pact is sealed."

Yuki nodded.

Shigure closed his eyes and concentrated. "February 25th, 2003"

(**Author's Note:**Let's just pretend that the year in Furuba AU land is 2002. Kay? It is now January. ^-^. Just to clarify.)

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Another thing, you can call me anytime, I'll be watching and waiting for the time when I come to collect your soul."  
"That's very reassuring."

Shigure simply smiled, and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**Anyone who has comments, please read the bottom first.

* * *

Hey all! I'm sorry if some of you are going to hate me for killing Yuki. I didn't want to~! ;_; It's supposed to be a SAD story. Please don't hate me for doing this. ;_;  
Ya know, in the beginning, when I first had this idea, I had to either kill Yuki or Kyou. I'm more of a Yukiru fan, so I came to the difficult decision to kill Yuki. BUT don't worry, you'll like the end. So please, just read to the end. ;_;  
Please review, constructively. If you flame me, I'll just take my handy-dandy fire extinguisher and put the fire out. Then, I'll get a handy-dandy flame thrower, and get you right back. This is my story. If you don't like it, sucks to be you.

~Gingko-chan*

That came out a little harsh. I apologize if I offended anyone. But I do what I have to, to protect my ideas and my ficcies from being burnt up too much.  



	2. Chapter 2

How Many More Days?

By: Gingko-chan

~

Hey peoples! How are all of you? Is anyone even reading this? -_-; I didn't think so...no one reviewed...Waaaaaahhhh! *Depressed...* Oh wellz...I promise that whoever is reading this will start to like this story...maybe?

Ho hum...

* * *

Tohru Honda lightly brushed a strand of her long, dark-brown hair from her face. She bent down to retrieve a book she had dropped. The library was silent. There was hardly anyone there, save for a young man around her age, who was always there.

She had seen him quite a few times, always sitting at that spot near the window. He was always there at the same time, from 4:00 pm to 5:00 pm, right after their classes were done.

She found herself going to the library at the same time. Just to watch him sitting by that window. Just to watch the soft sunlight shine on his face and his silvery hair. They were in the same class, but she hardly ever talked to him. He was somewhat of a loner.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her from behind and she dropped all the books she had been carrying with a resounding bang.

_Why?!_

Her face flushed a dark, dark red while she bent to retrieve the books. From the corner of her eye, she saw that the people who were there, were staring at her.

Then, a pale, slim hand appeared in her line of vision. She looked up to meet a pair of dark gray eyes. It was that boy! He was helping her!

He met her eyes, and simply smiled at her. He handed her the books, before getting up and walking off.

For the next few days, she saw him again. But she never got a chance to thank him. She took a deep breath.

_It's decided. I'm going to thank him today!_

She walked over and took a seat across from the boy. He looked up from his book with a slightly surprised look.

Tohru swallowed, "Um...hi."  
"Hello. You're in my class, aren't you?"  
"Yes, I'm Honda Tohru. Can I know your name?"  
"I'm Sohma Yuki. Pleased to meet you, Honda-san."  
"I just wanted, to thank you for last time. When you helped me with the books. I mean, ano, you probably don't think it's anything worth bothering with. But...I'm very, very grateful. Thankyouverymuch,itwasagreathelpforme."  
"Right...you're welcome, Honda-san."

Tohru gave him a dazzling smile, and Yuki's breath caught in his throat.

Yuki stammered slightly, "Umm...I think I should go now, it's almost time for my check-up."

Her eyes widened, "You're sick? Sohma-kun's sick?"

"Umm...just a little, nothing serious."

"Oh, okay then. I hope you get better."

Yuki smiled softly and sadly, _If only I will, if only I will..._

~

Yuki saw Tohru a few more times in the next few days. She usually sat across from him, with her homework or a book. Occasionally looking up, and giving him a smile. He found his heart reaching out to her more and more.

_But there's no use. I'll never be able to be with her_

~

Yuki's sickness took a turn for the worse, and he had to start skipping school. Tohru didn't see him, and grew worried.

"Honda-san!"  
  
She turned around, half-hoping it would be Sohma-kun. But it was just her home-room teacher, Takenouchi-sensei.

"I see you with Souma-san quite a lot. He has been absent for quite a few days. Would you mind bringing his homework to him? Here is his address."  
"Oh...hai, sensei."

As soon as school had let out, she had started on her way to Sohma-kun's house. Soft snow lightly drifted about, it was January after all.

She looked at the address on the paper, and turned to the right of the small road.

"Here it is, number 23. Sohma-kun's house."

She walked up and pressed the bell. A musical chime sounded. Moments later, a tired-looking woman came to answer the door.

"Why, hello dear. Is there something I can do for you?"  
"Umm..yes, Mrs. Sohma. I'm Yuki-kun's classmate, and I've come to bring him his homework."  
"What a well-behaved girl. Why don't you just leave the homework? Yuki is in the hospital, and we're going there right now."

Tohru's eyes widened, "Is something wrong with Sohma-kun?!"  
"Yes dear, I'm afraid there is something wrong."  
"Could...could I please come along to see him?"  
"Well...I don't see why not, come on then. Get into the car, dear."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Sohma!"

~

Once at the hospital, Mrs. Sohma urged Tohru into Yuki's room, while she went to have a talk with the doctors.

Tohru walked slowly into the room. Yuki was lying in the hospital bed by himself. A small calendar was set up beside his bed. The calendar read January 25th.

"Ohayo, Yuki-kun."  
"Honda-san?! What are you doing here?"  
"I came to bring you your homework. Are you feeling better?"

Yuki turned away from her. "I won't be getting better. In one month, I'll be gone."

"You never know, Yuki-kun, miracles do happen."

"Not this time, Honda-san. Not this time."

Tohru smiled at him brightly, "Don't be so pessimistic, Yuki-kun! Can I come to see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Honda-san. You can come anytime you want. I'll enjoy your company."

* * *

Finished the second chappie! Hope the people who are actually reading this, liked it! Please review! Please, please, please!!! No appearance of Shigure the devil, or Haru the angel. But, they'll be here, sometime in the next chappie!

~Gingko-chan* 


	3. Chapter 3

How Many More Days?

By: Gingko-chan

~

Hiya everyone!! I've been gone for so long, writing fanfics has become weird...Anyway...enough of this pointless talking. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, Gingko-chan is eternally grateful to all of you :)

On to the story before Gingko-chan scares away everyone with her weird talk.

* * *

Tohru sat by the window, staring outside while the teacher lectured away about math.

_Sohma-kun didn't come to class again...his condition is getting worse..No! I can't think like that. Sohma-kun will get better, someone so nice...so wonderful...What am I thinking! Stupid Tohru..._

Even as she berated herself for having these weird thoughts about her friend, she still couldn't stop the dark blush that formed.

"Stupid Tohru."

The teacher's eyebrow twitched. "Honda-san, instead of commenting on your own level of intelligence. I suggest you pay attention in class."

Tohru stood up quickly and bowed repeatedly, "Gomen nasai, sensei. I'll remember to pay attention from now on."

She sat back down, and now tried to pay attention to the teacher's class, while thinking about Souma-kun at the same time.

_I can't wait until the end of school...I can go see Souma-kun again...I wonder what he's doing now_

~

Yuki was doing much the same thing as Tohru, staring out the window from his hospital room,

_I wonder what Honda-san is doing...at this time, it should be math class_

He smiled as he remembered Honda-san daydreaming in class, staring out the window...

_What does she think about when she daydreams? That's a question I should ask next time she comes_

With that, a soft smile graced his lips. That small smile made a few nurses who had been peering at him from the doorway faint in a heap.

(AN: Lolness...Yuki has such charm...I sorta pity those poor nurses)

Yuki watched the nurse-heap and smirked. For some reason, people falling into faints because of him no longer irritated him as it usually had when he was younger. Instead, it was kind of...amusing.

Suddenly, a dark-haired devil appeared. "It's because of that girl, isn't it? I've known you for only a short while and you never find those things amusing. Since you've become friends with that girl, you've become friendlier and happier. Must be the sweet, sweet power of love, eh?"

All through his small talk, Shigure the devil had been very serious but while saying the last phrase, he had turned chibi and began hopping about the room in an ultra hyper manner.

Yuki stopped smirking and glared, "Stop acting like such a dog. What kind of devil are you anyway."

Shigure paused for a moment before smiling, "A devil that will now get lost to give you some quality time with your sweetie."

With that, he gave a face that sort of looked like this: ^_^ and disappeared. Not long after that, a dark haired girl burst into the room out of breath and very windblown. Her hair was very messy and strands of hair popped out of the two braids she usually had for school because the wind was strong, and there was a slight rain so her hair was slightly damp as well.

"Ah...ohayo, Sohma-kun. I brought you your homework, and..." Tohru fiddled with the stray strands that were coming out of her two braids, "Um...could you wait a minute, Sohma-kun? My hair is really messy."

Yuki blanked, "Uh...sure."

Tohru dropped down the papers and books, and loosened her hair from the braids. She carefully braided one side of her hair into a tidy plait. Yuki watched as she did this.

_I remember girls are like this, mother too. Always calm, caring about little details. Braiding doesn't look that hard._

"Honda-san, can I try braiding your hair?" Tohru looked up, surprised. "Eh? Sure I guess. If you want to."

Yuki lightly patted the chair beside him, and Tohru took a seat. She watched as Yuki lightly braided her hair, threading his fingers carefully through her hair and doing a braid like the other one she had done not too long ago.

_His fingers are so gentle..._

_Her hair's soft..._

Soon...maybe too soon for the two, Yuki had finished braiding Tohru's hair. Both looked at each other the same timje and looked away, blushing. "A...ano, Souma-san, I...I brought you your homework...a-and some books I thought you would like."

"Uh...y-yes...domo arigatou, Toh-Honda-san."

"It's okay...to call me T-Tohru...I mean...if I can call you, Yuki-kun."

Both smiled at the other.

"Okay then, Tohru-san."

"Yuki-kun."

That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon, looking over the homework together, reading the books together, just spending time together.

_

* * *

_

Yay! Here's another chappie which is a little on the short side. But...whatever. Gingko-chan can't write long ficcies...besides, right now at Gingko-chan's house, it is 2:42 am and she is absolutely tired to death! So please forgive the shortness of this chappie. :(

Neways...thanks for reading and please review because reviews make Gingko-chan and her fanficcies feel loved :)

Unless of course, you don't like Gingko-chan's fanficcies… ;-:

Gingko-chan* 


End file.
